


Now Sit In A Very Peaceful Paradise

by maelstromdeparture



Series: On The Waves [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Angst, Beaches, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mentioned GOT7 (GOT7), Mentioned TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), lee know's cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture
Summary: Two years after moving to Sydney, Minho is happy with his life. Even when life throws him and Chan a curve ball neither is expecting nothing can shake their happiness.this is basically just very fluffy and kinda domestic, they go shopping and there's some angst
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: On The Waves [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766059
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Now Sit In A Very Peaceful Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome back to the surfer beach series....i had this idea last night and now here we are so it's unedited like normal 
> 
> there aren't any real warnings i don't think, there's some confrontation and mentioned past abuse and past toxic relationship but there's not like a panic attack or anything. if you've read the others in this series you should know what you're getting into 
> 
> that's all i've got so enjoy :)

Moving to Sydney had been the best decision of Minho’s life. The second best decision had been taking home a cat. Hyunjin and Changbin had forced him to go with them to the shelter when they decided they were adopting a dog and somehow Minho had gone home with Soongi. The past two years had been the best of Minho’s life and he loved every moment of it. The best part would always be waking early every morning to spend the sunrise with Chan on the ocean. Chan had taught him to surf over the past two years and Minho was confident in his abilities to at least stay upright now though any time he attempted to do anything even a little fancy he would inevitably wipe out, but even that was okay because Chan’s laugh carried over the ocean every single time and the shorter man would make his way over to make sure Minho was alright. Minho could never have imagined being this happy back in Seoul and was so glad that Jisung had drug him to Sydney at four in the morning three years ago now. He can’t help but smile watching Chan in this moment, driving in Felix’s borrowed Jeep deeper into the heart of Sydney, the wind blowing wildly through his currently silver curls, faint freckles were smattered across his nose more prominent in the heat of the summer since Chan always helped volunteer with the beach life guards. Chan noticed him looking and smiled at him reaching to turn the music down.

“What?” he asked. “You’re giving me that dopey smile again.” Minho laughed and reached for his hand, fingers interlocking with Chan’s.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am,” he said, “and that our friends are getting old. Can’t believe the twins are getting married this year.” Chan laughed.

“Well, if you look at it right. They’ve been practically in love almost their whole lives,” he pointed out, “that’s a hell of a long time to wait. Two years of actually dating isn’t that long. Personally I’m surprised the maknaes haven’t yet.”

“Seungmin asked me to take him ring shopping,” announced Minho and Chan choked slightly.

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked.

“Yep,” said Minho grinning.

“He didn’t ask me? That’s not fair,” complained Chan though he was still smiling.

“Apparently I have better taste in fashion,” said Minho with a laugh. “Besides fair is fair. You took Felix.”

“Oi,” complained Chan laughingly bringing their interlocked fingers up to his mouth to kiss Minho’s hand. “You’re an asshole, but I love you.”

“I love you too, but you should be aware I am not the only asshole in this relationship,” said Minho grinning at Chan feeling like his chest was going to burst from how warm he was. Chan pulls the Jeep into the mall parking lot and quickly finds a parking space, the two of them climbing out. Minho waits for Chan at the back of the car and laces their fingers back together when he reaches him.

“In all seriousness though, I’m glad Jisung decided to drag me out of bed at four in the morning to go to the airport three years ago. Otherwise I’d probably still be miserable in Seoul,” said Minho shaking his head.

“I’m glad he did too,” said Chan smiling, “can’t imagine life without you all now. It’s like we were all always supposed to end up in the same place. Think we’d have met in any other universe?”

“Of course,” said Minho nodding, “where would we be without all of us together?”

“I’d be running SKZ by myself, probably still a mess,” said Chan shaking his head and pushing the door open. “You’d be sad in Seoul. Jisung and Felix wouldn’t have ever been more than internet friends. Who knows if we’d have ever met Changbin and Hyunjin or Seungmin and Jeongin may have never ended up in Sydney either. We’d probably all be a complete disaster.” Minho laughed and Chan paused to look around the mall.

“Okay, we need nice clothes for the wedding dinner with Felix’s parents and maybe Jisung’s if they decide to show up,” said Chan, “and I need even nicer clothes for that party we’re going to this weekend.”

“It’s a charity event, Channie,” said Minho smiling fondly, “there’ll be lots of models from around the world, CEOs, billionaires, and celebrities. But most importantly the food will be good. And I think some of Felix’s friends are going to be there because it’s about wildlife rehabilitation and habitat protection, so it should be interesting.”

“Oh yeah, he mentioned two of the guys that used to do the mermaid exhibition were going to be at a charity event this weekend,” said Chan nodding. “I don’t know Yuta and I don’t think Felix does either. But Neo City Rehabilitation is Taeyong’s organization, you remember he took it over from an older friend back in Seoul awhile back now and decided they were going to go international if possible.”

“Right, manga prince boy,” said Minho nodding and Chan laughed.

“Yuta’s his partner’s name for the company,” said Chan nodding. “I don’t know him, he’s Japanese I think. And their partner that still runs the building in Seoul is Doyoung so he might be there.”

“At least there will be people that actually want to talk about stuff like that there,” said Minho nodding, “it’ll be fun. Let’s get started, yeah?”

“Are we matching for the dinner?” asked Chan cocking his head to look at Minho as they walk through the mall towards one of the clothing stores.

“Oh, we should, that’d be fun,” said Minho nodding. “You know Hyunjin and Changbin will.”

“Honestly I’m not even sure which of them it is that convinces the other to do that sort of stuff because they seem somewhat equally likely and unlikely,” said Chan shaking his head but grinning. “They’re cute. I’m glad Hyunjin decided he was going to aggressively friend you.” Minho laughed at that throwing his head back as he did so.

“Aggressively friend me,” he repeated still laughing. “Oh my god. Technically you could say that about all of you.” Chan laughed at that and tugged him into the store. The two of them wandered the store finding different things to try on and within twenty minutes were leaving the store again, carrying a bag between them and heading to find a store with fancier clothes.

“Oh, coffee,” said Chan pulling to a stop when he saw the coffee shop in the mall. “Let’s get something to drink.” Minho agreed and they moved over into the line, Chan wrapping his arm around Minho’s waist to pull him closer as they waited in line talking about the different options, it was natural to let his own arm wrap tightly around Chan’s shoulders. It was nice to be somewhere that didn’t mind couples being physically affectionate though he knew Chan made a conscious decision to tone it down for Minho in public since he had on more than one occasion made the younger very flustered by just kissing his cheek before. Chan claimed it was adorable and he didn’t mind being less affectionate in public as long as Minho didn’t mind when they were around people they were both comfortable with. Still it was nice to be able to hold Chan like this waiting in line, it was like they were supposed to hold each other, slotting against each other like two pieces of the same puzzle.

“Seungmin and Jeongin are talking about moving in together,” said Chan idly as the line moved closer to the counter.

“Oh? Where? With you?” asked Minho.

“They haven’t gotten that far. If Minnie wants to move in with me and Innie he’s welcome to,” said Chan shrugging, “we can just move him into Jisung’s space when Jisung moves in with Felix. But that’s why they’re talking about it. They’ve dated for years now, almost five and since Jisung and Felix are getting married and are going to move into Felix and Seungmin’s place Jeongin and Seungmin are talking about moving in together before getting married now.”

“Right, Ji and Lix will move in together after the wedding,” said Minho nodding. “Seungmin can always come live with me if he’s not ready to live with Jeongin-ah.”

“They move so slow, but as long as they’re going at their pace and are happy that’s not really our business, yeah? And you can always mention it to him. Lix and Sung won’t kick him out, you know. I’m pretty sure they’re intending for Seungminnie to live with them until he’s ready to find his own place or maybe longer. You know he and Felix love being roommates.” said Chan nodding. “Hell, they might end up with all four of them living in that beach house someday.” Minho laughed at that. It wasn’t a particularly large beach house, but it was more than enough to comfortably fit the four since their friend group had no concept of personal space to begin with.

“Well, I’ll offer for him to crash at my place for as long as he wants. He’s probably not going to want to live with the love birds for the first few weeks,” said Minho shaking his head. “They’re going to be disgustingly in love. Do you know what they’re doing for their honey moon?”

“They’re flying out to Brazil to help out a tropical bird sanctuary,” said Chan and Minho laughed.

“That’s not at all romantic but it’s very them,” he said shaking his head. “I’m honestly not even surprised. Do they even know anything about birds?”

“Felix doesn’t know a lot, but they don’t really have to in order to help and Jisung’s helped with wildlife sanctuaries of all kinds before you know,” said Chan nodding. “They’ll have fun.”

“They will,” agreed Minho nodding. They moved up to the front of the line and ordered their drinks and a handful of minutes later were continuing on through the mall once more with their drinks in hand.

“Oh this one,” said Minho gesturing to a store with his coffee and leading Chan over to it. Chan laughed but followed.

“Aish, Min, if we’re getting clothes for me here, you’re paying with your model money,” said Chan shaking his head as he looked at the brand.

“Can do, babe,” said Minho grinning. “You’re gonna look so good all the models there are going to be asking which company you work for and where I found you. Can’t wait to see the look on Vernon’s face when I tell him my hot boyfriend’s a surfer who owns a surf shop and isn’t a model in anyway.” Chan laughed at that.

“No one will spare me a second glance and you know it,” he said shaking his head and smiling. “Not when I’m with you at least.” Minho rolled his eyes and squeezed Chan’s hand tighter.

“How you don’t know that you’re the most beautiful person on the planet I will never understand,” he said, “oh what about black and white? It’ll match me and you’ll look hot.” Chan shrugged.

“I will try on whatever you want me to,” he said, “you’re the model. I don’t know shit about fashion.” Minho smirked at him.

“Sure about that? What if I pick that sheer shirt over there?” asked Minho gesturing to an honestly hideous pink shirt. Chan visibly winced.

“I mean if you really think so I’ll try it on, but I reserve the right to veto if I hate it,” he said and Minho laughed squeezing his hand again.

“I love you so much,” he said and Chan’s ears turned visibly pink but he grinned at Minho.

“I love you too,” he said back and Minho’s stomach flipped the way it always did, he was so lucky he had this. The two of them wandered the store and Minho started picking out clothes before they headed over to the dressing rooms. Chan took everything in and Minho stuck close by, looking over different jewelry and accessories. He moved back to the dressing room every time Chan came out to show one of the outfits to him.

“Okay, I’m going to try on the last two quickly but I don’t think they’ll fit and then I’ll bring the two we liked out,” said Chan and Minho nodded.

“Alright, I’ll be by the jewelry. I’m thinking we should get earrings that match,” said Minho nodding, “at least for Lix and Sung’s wedding.”

“Okay I’ll find you,” agreed Chan nodding and turning to go back into the dressing room. Minho wandered by the jewelry for a few more minutes looking over the different pieces.

“What’s a pretty boy like you doing here by yourself? Interested in those? I could buy them for you pretty,” said a man in English approaching him. Minho glanced up disinterested looking over the taller blonde man.

“Thanks but I can buy them myself,” said Minho rolling his eyes.

“But it’s so much nicer when someone else does, isn’t it?” asked the man smirking, clearly trying to flaunt his money.

“I rather prefer using my own money,” said Minho.

“Your gorgeous you know?” asked the man smiling. He wasn’t unattractive and he clearly thought he knew what he was doing.

“Gorgeous and taken,” said Minho ignoring him and looking at the jewelry again.

“Ah a true shame, someone as beautiful as you is off the market,” said the man, “but no one ever truly is are they? Where’s your girlfriend or boyfriend, sweetheart? Can’t be that good if they let you come shopping by yourself. Those earrings would be beautiful with your eyes.”

“I’m fully aware of what earrings will look good on me,” said Minho as apathetically as he could. “I rather think they’ll go well with my boyfriend’s hair.”

“Your accent is enchanting,” said the man refusing to give up. “Where are you from?”

“South Korea,” said Minho still disinterested.

“Wow, that’s so far. I dated someone who’s family was from there back in college, cute guy way too clingy,” said the man shaking his head. “I’m Marcus. I’m a heart surgeon at Sydney Central Hospital.”

“Good for you,” said Minho.

“And your name sweetheart?” asked Marcus.

“None of your business,” stated Minho, “I’m clearly uninterested and happily in a relationship.”

“Not even for a hot heart surgeon? You’d be set for life. You’d never have to work again, could shop all you wanted,” said Marcus. Minho turned to face him looking him up and down.

“Seeing as I make more money in a weekend than you could in a month I can shop all I want on my own. I like my job and would never want to give it up. And I rather like my boyfriend. He owns his own business, writes music, cares about the environment, and volunteers in the community. Besides all of that he’s five times hotter than you will ever be. Do yourself a favor and find someone else to fling your money at, asshole.” Marcus rolled his eyes.

“God there’s no need to be so aggressive,” he said shaking his head. “You’re hot but you’re not that hot. You’d be better off with a sweet disposition. I was just trying to flatter you. You should be honored I gave you the time of day.”

“You should be honored I haven’t told the staff to call security,” said Minho coldly, “fuck off.” He turned back to the jewelry and walked further down to look at bracelets. The man followed him. Minho turned to glare at him.

“If you do not mind your own business I will get you thrown out of this store,” said Minho sharply. Marcus put his hands up.

“Whoa, calm down,” he said, “I’m just looking at the rings.” Minho turned away from him again ignoring him and glanced back at the dressing room to watch for Chan. He headed over to meet him when he saw Chan leave the dressing room.

“Ready to leave?” he asked looping his arm around Chan who smiled at him startled.

“Yeah,” he said nodding, “what’s got you all worked up?”

“Some asshole can’t take no for an answer,” said Minho rolling his eyes. “May as well make it obvious my boyfriend’s hotter than anything he could ever get.” Chan laughed but didn’t complain and headed to the register with Minho. They made their purchases and started out of the store.

“You want to stop at a music store?” asked Minho, “Hyunjin and I are doing a dance video next week and may as well look for music while I’ve got my producer here.” Chan laughed at that.

“Sure,” he said nodding. “Are we getting lunch while in town still or are we headed back towards the beach? Stop at Ateez for food.”

“Mmm, maybe Ateez,” said Minho, “I love their food and the boys are great.” Chan nodded.

“Oh, did I tell you Kai’s talking about trying to join the skateboard competitions?” asked Chan.

“No, that kid’s going to mess himself up and his hyungs are going to stress,” said Minho shaking his head but smiling.

“At least he’s having fun,” said Chan smiling as they left the store.

“You really weren’t lying about your boyfriend being with you,” said Marcus from behind them. Minho glanced back over his shoulder and flipped him off, arm still around Chan.

“I told you to leave me alone, asshole,” he stated. Chan glanced back and physically stiffened.

“Min,” he whispered. “Min, can we go home now?”

“What? Yeah, of course,” said Minho immediately changing direction so they weren’t pointed towards the music store. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Chris?” called Marcus sounding hesitant. Minho frowned.

“You know the idiot heart surgeon?” he asked softly.

“He wasn’t an idiot heart surgeon when I dated him,” muttered Chan quietly. Minho closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He didn’t need to start a fight. It was over, Chan was okay, but the anger that came with knowing that was the man that had made Chan’s life hell burned through Minho rapidly.

“Chris? Chris, please I just want to talk,” said Marcus following after them quickly. “I just want to know you’re okay. No one would tell me if you were alright.”

“I think you’ve done enough, leave him alone or I’ll call the fucking cops,” snapped Minho over his shoulder still holding onto Chan who had leaned heavily into his side, trying to get as close to him as possible.

“I haven’t done a damn thing to you,” said Marcus, “stupid whore, let me talk to him.” That made Chan whip around.

“Leave him the fuck alone, Marcus, you don’t know shit,” snapped Chan, “just because I let you say all kinds of shit to me doesn’t mean you can say that kind of stuff to Minho. You’re not part of my life anymore back the fuck off.”

“Since when are you this feisty, it’s cute, like a little dog that thinks it can play with the big boys,” said Marcus smirking. “You’re okay, right? I really didn’t mean to hit you. I didn’t seriously hurt you right? No one would tell me you were okay. Your friend broke my arm or I’d have tried to come see you. I really am sorry I hit you.”

“You’re sorry for hitting me but nothing else,” stated Chan coldly. “You fucked me up, Marcus. Abuse isn’t just physical and you’re an asshole. I hope to god that you don’t ever meet anyone else because no one deserves you.”

“God please I just need to know I didn’t break your skull or something. You hit the ground really hard, Chris,” said Marcus quieter, “I know I messed up. I know it was wrong. I’m working on it. My friends convinced me to talk to someone after Jackson broke my arm. I didn’t even know you knew Jackson. I just need to know you were at least physically okay, please.”

“You didn’t break my skull,” stated Chan, “leave me alone. I haven’t talked to you in six years for a reason. Stay out of my life. And my name isn’t Chris.”

“If you try to talk to us again I will make sure we get a restraining order for you,” stated Minho as Chan turned back around wrapping his arm around Minho. Minho wrapped his own arm around Chan’s shoulders and the two of them started out of the mall. Chan was quiet the whole way to the car, but his grip on the bags he was holding was tight enough to leave his knuckles white. They got into the car silently and Minho could tell Chan was shaking.

“Channie, do you want me to drive us home?” asked Minho softly and Chan nodded shakily.

“Please,” he said handing over the keys. Minho rearranged seats quickly, helping Chan to swap with him over the console of the Jeep. Minho started the car up and turned the music down slightly. He reached over to carefully pull the seat belt over Chan’s lap, the older looked like he was dissociating and he startled slightly when he realized Minho had grabbed the seatbelt and took over to buckle it.

“Thanks,” he said quietly and Minho offered his hand for Chan to hold, which he did and squeezed tightly.

“Of course,” said Minho, “I love you.”

“Sorry I’m a mess,” said Chan.

“You’re not. You shouldn’t have had to confront him ever,” said Minho, “take your time to work through it. Just let me know what you need from me, I’ve got you.” Chan smiled slightly and squeezed his hand tighter leaning his head against the side of the Jeep as Minho started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot. The ride is quiet but Chan doesn’t let go of Minho’s hand, he stops shaking as they drive and by the time they pull up to Chan’s house Chan’s stopped shaking completely though he still looks pretty lost in his head.

“Love, we’re here,” said Minho, “do you want to go inside?” Chan shakes his head.

“No,” he said, “I want to go to the beach.”

“Alright,” said Minho opening his own door. Chan fumbles with his seatbelt and then his door and his legs give out slightly as he gets out of the car, but he catches himself on the side of it and gets his legs working again before Minho can get to him.

“Want me to get your board, hyung?” asked Minho locking the car and shoving the keys into his pocket they can get the bags out of it later.

“No, I’m going to sit,” said Chan starting towards the beach. He stops when he realizes Minho’s not following.

“Come on,” he called and Minho hurried after him taking the older’s hand and following him down to the ocean. The beach is quiet today, it’s busy off in the distance but their small strip of the ocean is silent, the two of them the only ones out there. Chan pauses to fumble with his shoes and kicks them off, Minho quickly doing the same and letting Chan pull him down into the waves. The sun’s hot as it beats down on them and the waves of the ocean washing over their feet was cool. Chan doesn’t say anything just starts walking along the edge of the ocean, keeping his hand held tightly in Minho’s. They walk in silence for several minutes and Minho doesn’t say anything, Chan will talk to him when he’s ready too. If all Chan wants to do is walk along the beach in silence holding Minho’s hand then that’s what they’ll do. Minho doesn’t have any experience with how bad it was for Chan after the breakup and doesn’t know how to help him, but he does know how to be support when someone needs it and if all Chan needs is to know he’s with him Minho can do that. Once they’ve reached a part of the beach that Minho isn’t familiar with, with houses that he doesn’t recognize Chan slows to a stop and looks up at the sky slightly and then out at the ocean before looking back to Minho.

“Sorry I shut down on you,” he said and Minho just squeezed his hand.

“That’s alright,” he said, “if you just need quiet and knowing I’m here that’s fine. I’m just happy to be with you. I know I was the mess right before we got together, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be your support too, hyung.” Chan smiled and dropped his head onto Minho’s shoulder.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” said Chan quietly. “I don’t want to talk about the mall.”

“That’s alright,” said Minho nodding. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me too. I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Chan quietly. “I don’t want to talk about the mall. But I do trust you, Min.”

“I know,” said Minho brushing Chan’s curls off his forehead so he could press a kiss to it. Chan takes a deep breath and gestures to the house they’re in front of.

“That’s where BamBam and Yugyeom lived six years ago,” he stated. “They don’t now, they live the other direction with Youngjae-hyung.”

“They’re still walking distance,” said Minho nodding.

“The night I kicked Marcus out BamBam found me on the beach,” said Chan quietly. “I didn’t know they lived here at the time.”

“You were on the beach by yourself?” asked Minho and Chan nodded.

“I wasn’t thinking, just needed the ocean and to be out of the house,” said Chan shaking his head. “It’s good BamBam found me. I don’t know how it would have gone otherwise. I might have decided Marcus was right and listened to him.”

“I’m glad BamBam-hyung found you,” said Minho squeezing Chan’s hand reassuringly. “You don’t have to tell me this, hyung, I love you whether you want to share your past or not.”

“But I know yours,” said Chan.

“I don’t care,” said Minho, “it’s your life, if you don’t want to ever talk about it again then it’s up to you. I don’t need to know.”

“I want to prove I trust you, Min,” said Chan earnestly turning to face him.

“You don’t have to,” said Minho shaking his head. “I know you trust me and love me and I love you and trust you. You don’t have to prove anything to me. That’s how this works, hyung.” Chan nodded.

“I know,” he said, “you’re so good, Minho-yah. I don’t think you understand how good.” Minho laughed and hugged him tightly.

“You too, hyung. You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met,” he said, “nothing compares. Are you ready to go home?”

“Yeah, let’s go home,” said Chan nodding. “Thanks for talking me out of my head. I haven’t seen him in six years. He really did fuck me up.”

“And you sorted it out, you got help,” said Minho, “he should be in prison, but there’s not much I can do about that. I’m glad Jackson-hyung broke his arm though.” Chan chuckled.

“I had no idea he did that,” said Chan shaking his head. “Jackson-hyung barely knew me at the time.”

“Clearly he knew you enough to be willing to fight for you,” said Minho, “but that’s not saying much. I was ready to punch anyone that ever hurt you seconds after meeting you and I’m pretty sure the others would all agree.” Chan laughed at that bright and bubbly and Minho was relieved Chan was going to be okay now.

“I want to cuddle with your cat,” said Chan.

“Our daughter,” agreed Minho nodding, “the light of my life.”

“I thought I was the light of your life,” complained Chan fondly.

“You are, but she’s the furry light of my life,” insisted Minho, “we should get the clothes from the Jeep too.”

“Oh, probably,” agreed Chan nodding. “I forgot. I sorta tunnel visioned I guess. Needed to make my brain quiet again.”

“That’s alright, I had it handled,” said Minho nodding. “I meant it when I said I’ve got you. It’s why there are two of us, hyung, so when the other stumbles there’s someone to lean against.” Chan smiled at that and shook his head.

“You know I didn’t believe in soulmates until I saw Jisung and Felix together,” said Chan shaking his head, “how else do you explain that, right? But I think if I’d never met them and still met you, I’d have believed in soulmates anyway.” Minho smiled brightly at that.

“Are you saying I’m your soulmate, hyung? Your other half? That my soul dances to the song yours sings?” Chan laughed, ears and cheeks flushing bright red.

“Oh my god, you’re so cheesy,” he said, “but yes. Technically that’s what I’m saying. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m going to marry you someday,” said Chan and Minho felt his heart do backflips.

“Yeah?” asked Minho.

“Yeah,” said Chan nodding. “Just us and the boys on the beach. And Soongi. I should get a dog. I had a dog growing up. Maybe that’d be nice. But yeah, us and our family and the beach.”

“Everything that matters in the world,” said Minho nodding. “But I’m proposing, okay? At a bonfire, like how we met. Everything coming full circle.”

“Yeah?” asked Chan smiling at him, “tell me?”

“Hyunjin would help me find the ring, simple but beautiful so it reflects you without getting in your way on a daily basis,” said Minho nodding. “And we’d do the board sacrifice like every year, you do your speech or whoever does it that year and the fire always looks so pretty reflecting against your skin. And before they break the circle I’d lean over and ask you to be mine for the rest of our lives.” Chan smiled.

“Sounds poetic,” he said, “you don’t want to make it a show?” Minho shrugged.

“I don’t need to announce it to the world, you’re the only person that matters,” said Minho. Chan smiled.

“Someday,” he said nodding.

“Yes,” said Minho, “not yet, but someday.” They’re quiet a little longer as they walk enjoying each other’s presence. The tattoo of the double knotted string on the inside of Minho’s wrist brushes against where he knows the same tattoo lays on Chan’s wrist, a silent promise between them that they’d be there no matter what, from before either of them even considered a forever future a possibility, before they considered love, a promise that things would be better, that they would be happy like they are.

“If you’re getting a dog I’m getting another cat,” said Minho suddenly, “Soongi looks lonely I think she’d like a sister.” Chan laughs brightly at that.

“Alright, we should go to the shelter soon then,” he said, “maybe after the party this weekend.” Minho nods in agreement, joy swirling inside him. Chan was everything he could have ever wanted and more incredible than anything he could have ever imagined. This was home and Minho was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kind of tossing around an idea with hyunjin and changbin but it'll be awhile before it's written cause i have a hard time with romantic type stuff. it just doesn't come as easy for writing compared to almost anything else for me 
> 
> also it occurs to me that i have no idea how to spell minho's cats names so it's completely possible i spelled it wrong the whole way through XD
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this short fic
> 
> thanks for reading love you all!!! ♡♡♡♡


End file.
